The assembly of single-walled carbon nanotube (SWCNT) dispersions into strong macroscopic materials by either spinning or coagulation requires disentanglement, individualization and partial alignment of the single-walled carbon nanotubes. A methodology for dispersing single-walled carbon nanotubes is by forming carbon nanotube polyelectrolytes. The formation of a liquid crystalline single-walled carbon nanotube phase is preferred in order to manufacture single-walled carbon nanotube polyelectrolytes into ordered macroscopic materials. However, the formation of liquid crystalline phases from single-walled carbon nanotube polyelectrolytes has been prevented due to the limited solubility and therefore inability to reach concentrations high enough to form the liquid crystalline phase. Consequently, more effective methods are needed for forming SWCNT polyelectrolytes liquid crystals.